


In The Woods

by thursdaynight



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Cartman, Alpha Kyle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stan, Consensual Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Knotting, Like 18+, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Kenny, Omega Stan, Omega Verse, Porn with Feelings, Powerbottom Kenny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdaynight/pseuds/thursdaynight
Summary: Stan had always wanted to present as an alpha to fit in with his friends, but he eventually came to terms with his beta nature over the years. However, when the boys went out to camping, he discovered something he never thought was possible.
Relationships: Eric Cartman/Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman/Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not native English speaker, sorry :( Please stick around till the end and leave a comment if you enjoy it, comments are the best thing ever!!  
> The first chapter has some plot going on but the last 3 are straight to porn yay.
> 
> Chapter 1: Stan/Kyle centric with a bit of Stan/Kenny  
> Chapter 2: Stan/Kyle  
> Chapter 3: Eric/Kenny  
> Chapter 4: Four for foursome  
> Chapter 5: Epilogue

It had been two days of hiking, with nothing to find. They were losing their hope of finding that manbearpig again and getting the reward money.

They were an unusual bunch of a group. People would definitely advise against them all hiking together. The group composed of two alphas who didn’t like each other, one beta and a renowned pervert of an omega. But it really didn’t feel all that different than what they were used to before they manifested.

Kyle and Cartman still argued, but there was no power dynamic that they could enforce on each other. When Cartman presented first, he was betting on Kyle being an ‘omega bitch’, so his disappointment was unmatched when Kyle also presented as an alpha. An alpha with more alpha-like features, including being taller and having a nicer jawline.

Cartman absolutely hated that.

Now their tension had an alpha tint too, but they never really got into relationship dominance fights as they weren’t really ever interested in the same people. So the worry a lot of people had when they both turned out to be alphas was dampened, though they did occasionally fight over more trivial matters.

Kenny on the other hand was another story. Everyone knew he’d present because of that hypersexuality, but he raised some brows when he turned out to be an omega. Especially Cartman and Kyle’s brows. But nothing between them happened. Nothing that could ruin their friendship like Stan feared, just some awkwardness. Kenny would rather use his nature for having a better sex life, as he mentioned being omega being the best thing that has ever happened to him. Everyone was used to Kenny’s antics, but he was especially careful about his nature, trying his hardest to not affect his alpha friends.

And Stan, he always thought he’d turn out to be an alpha. But he was a boring beta after all. He had lost his hope of presenting after his 18th birthday, which wasn’t long ago. He was still recovering from his lost hope.

So maybe the best therapy wouldn’t be going out with his friends to camping, far away from civilization with the hope of finding some creature that would totally make them famous and rake in a whole lot of money.

Stan sighed. They’ve set up tents and cameras in the middle of the forest on the top of the mountain. And after three days, it was a whole lot of nothing. He did want to believe in the trip, to get some money out of it, but it did seem a bit hopeless.

But the nature was nice at least.

He looked over to Kyle, who was watching the horizon. He couldn’t sleep either, so they were watching the sunrise together. The soft oranges gently illuminated his hair, his lashes and eyebrows; complimenting the crimson of it all. His green eyes took on a soft honey hue. He just looked like an autumn painting.

“Stan?” Kyle questioned.

Suddenly realizing his awkward staring, Stan tried looking away. Kyle spoke, not wanting the awkwardness to linger any longer. “The scenery is nice, isn’t it?”

Stan looked over Kyle. “Yeah,” he murmured. “I guess we got that going for us.”

“Oh, come on don’t be so negative, Stan! It’s nice to go out for a change,” Kyle said smiling. Stan couldn’t help returning the smile.

“Do you think they’re still sleeping?”

Kyle shrugged. “I think so. Cartman is a lazy ass, and Kenny was on meds.”

“He brought weed?”

Kyle was confused for a second, but then he laughed. “Oh, not that kind! I mean I don’t know if he brought any weed, but I meant suppressants. Cartman wouldn’t budge about the date so I think he is on heat-delayers. He told me that shit makes you sleepy as hell.”

“Ohhhh,” Stan replied upon the revelation. Since he wasn’t natured, he never really cared about the biology of alphas and omegas. There was a slight jealousy as he felt incomplete for not experiencing those things. He shook his head to get the thoughts away. It wasn’t the right time to get all envious.

They sat in silence until the sun was illuminating everywhere in a bright light. Then, they got up to prepare some breakfast. To their surprise, Cartman was already there.

No one could really deny Cartman’s cooking skills. It was just a fact. So even though Cartman would insult everyone else’s food, not even Kyle would argue because he was just too good. But that didn’t mean he was good with the equipment.

“Fuck!” the boys heard him yell.

“What did you break again, fatass?” Kyle questioned. Cartman turned to him with anger.

“Shut the fuck up Kyle, it’s not my fault if your dad’s camping equipment is fucking garbage.”

“Oh? You had something better?”

“Guys…” Stan tried to butt in. Cartman sighed as he explained. “The lighter is out of fluid. I can’t cook without a fire.”

Kyle rubbed his chin. “So I guess we have to light it the old fashioned way.”

“I’m sorry Kyle, I’m not a feral bitch like you, I wouldn’t know how to do it.”

“What the fuck does that supposed to mean? Just say you have no knowledge and go.”

Cartman looked away. Though they were both alphas, Cartman and Kyle had demonstrated that the alpha-on-alpha fights generally go very, very badly. Since then, they tried not to fight as much. After all the shouting, Kenny poked out of the tent. “Yo, what the fuck are you yelling about?”

“Kenny, can you and Stan go and find some flint?” Kyle interrupted him. He didn’t want the air to get any tenser with the presence of an omega.

Kenny was still stretching to get that newly awoken state out. “All right, okay…” he slurred as he got next to Stan and grabbed his bag.

They left the two alphas arguing. Probably not the best idea, but it wasn’t like neither Stan nor Kenny had the energy to deal with that.

“Dude, why did you grab your bag?”

“Hm?” Kenny smiled as he revealed a packet of sugar cookies. “I have some snacks, I don’t wanna share it with them though. They get weird.”

It was true. Since Kenny presented, Kyle and Cartman would get extremely awkward around him, and they’d fight over who Kenny liked more. Even if Kenny was super careful, unbound alphas subconsciously were attracted to unbound omegas. Just like moths to a dim lantern.

“Sweet,” Stan smiled. He was hungry, and with Cartman and Kyle arguing, it was sure going to take a while for breakfast.

Kenny gave Stan some cookies and the two ate them on a bark. The alphas were going to be upset by the amount of time it took them to get those, but who cared! The cheap-ass cookies were worth it.

“I’ve missed the quiet moments,” Kenny said randomly. Stan looked over to him.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, their fights are much stronger, aren’t they? It’s pretty fucking annoying.”

Stan looked down as he chomped on his last cookie. Did he even remember the times before? It was probably more obvious to Kenny, as he was the one most affected by it. Stan mostly felt left out about all that shit. It was a touchy subject, but he did feel a bit awful about the whole thing.

Kenny looked at him. “You okay, dude?” he asked as he tried to put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. But Kenny being Kenny, he failed miserably and actually fell down from the bark they were sitting on.

“Dude!” Stan shouted out, his mouth still full of cookies.

“Aw, fuck…” Kenny groaned. He was known to be clumsy, but that still didn’t help with the fact that his knee has a gross wound on it, now bleeding.

“Shit dude, we need some water or something… There is a river nearby I think? But would that be safe…”

Kenny waved his hand as a sign for asking for help. Stan followed up and also took his bag. Kenny cringed at the wound. “Yeah sure, whatever. Let’s go there.”

“But dude, I don’t know, now that I think about it I don’t think it’d be clean…”

“It’s whatever.”

“What if you die of an infection or something?”

Kenny snickered like it was the funniest thing Stan had ever said. “It’s okay dude. I won’t die,” he assured. The only thing Stan could do was go along with it. He got up, helping Kenny over to the river bank and washed off the wound.

“Hmm, I have some bandages in my bag…”

Since Kenny had presented as an omega, there were slight changes in his habits. He was more of a mom-friend now, always carrying some shit that could be needed. Stan mindlessly walked towards the bag started digging.

“Don’t go through my shit yourself!” Kenny yelled from the edge of the river he was sitting on as he dabbed the water. There was a slight blush, of course Kenny would bring unspeakable porn with him… Stan sighed and got up, to deliver his bag to him.

But things don’t always go as planned. A stone was all it took. What followed was tripping, falling headfirst to the grass, and the bag flying off into the river.

The world seemed to freeze for a second. Stan looked at the stream, carrying the bag to the horizon, disappearing. His heart started racing, he had just accidentally gotten all of Kenny’s stuff lost.

“Stan you fucking idiot!” Kenny lashed at Stan. “That bag had my suppressants too! I was on heat-delayers dude!”

Fuck. Stan recalled their conversation with Kyle. If it was any other omega, they would’ve gone total panic mode. But it was Kenny, who had been hardened to life’s surprises. Obviously, Stan could only imagine how worrisome Kenny’s situation was. He was stuck with two alphas, and his heat could come at any second.

Kenny sighed angrily. “You better assist me here and when we’re back to town just buy me back everything I had. Including my Nintendo Switch.”

“You didn’t even have a Switch!”

“Well, guess we’ll never know, huh? I really remember having that,” he smirked. Stan wasn’t sure if he wanted to punch Kenny or himself.

“Just, let me explain to the alpha males how I’m going to be begging for their cocks soon.”

They went back to the campsite, where Kyle and Cartman were still arguing about lighting a fire. Kenny cleared his throat loudly to get their attention.

“Attention, attention! The princess of the tribe is speaking!”

“What is it Kenny? We were in the middle of something,” Kyle warned him.

The omega in Kenny had to obey the demands of keeping it short. He was bummed about it, as he liked being the drama queen.

“Well, our great beta friend Stan over there threw my bag in the river.”

“I didn’t throw it! It fell off!”

Cartman frowned. “So?”

“So, I was on heat-delayers. You know, cause it’s my heat time. And since I don’t have them anymooooore…”

Kenny didn’t need to continue. Cartman and Kyle first looked at each other, then looked angrily at Stan. Stan knew they were both blaming him for not taking this alpha/omega business seriously, but it wasn’t like that at all. It was an accident…

Kyle sighed. “Fine, Stan sleeps with Kenny in one of the tents. Cartman and I share another. You should go now; I can already smell your scent getting stronger.”

Kenny pulled Stan towards him with a grin. He wasn’t entirely threatened or mad. Sure, he expressed some annoyance on their way, but Kenny wasn’t one to panic. He leaned into Stan’s ear.

“Have you ever been of help to an omega?”

Stan blushed and shrugged. “No…”

“Dude, have you ever seen an omega heat?”

Stan blushed even more. “Y-yeah dude a lot of times!”

“Oh,” Kenny raised a brow. “Who?”

“Jenny,” Stan burst. “You wouldn’t know her, she’s not from Sou—”

Kenny started laughing. “Of course this omega Jenny exists, Stan.”

Stan gently pushed Kenny away, who had taken the liberty of leaning even further onto him. “Get off me dude, all of the girls I’ve dated turned out to be alphas or betas, is it really my fault?”

That gained a snicker from Kenny. “Oh well, I just would prefer if you knew what you’re getting yourself into. But I guess it’s inevitable. Do you at least know what’s to come?”

Stan shrugged. “I guess? You’re going to get all lovey-dovey and start nesting, yeah?”

Kenny snickered. “Oh boy. You’re going to be in for a surprise, Stan.”

* * *

For breakfast and lunch, they’ve resorted to a sandwich brunch. It didn’t taste as good, but it was the best they could to. Going down the town would take a while, and it’d be dangerous with Kenny’s heat coming up. No one could really guarantee his safety on a mountain where no surveillance existed.

As time passed, Kenny grew more and more antsy. He informed everyone that he needed to get away, and Cartman ordered Stan to get him to a tent. Stan was plenty annoyed, he didn’t like it when Cartman or Kyle commanded him and expected no protests, but this once he had to do it, so he kept his mouth shut.

He held Kenny by his hand, who apparently started to get a walking problem due to the pre-heat lethargy. Stan guided him into the tent and placed him on the ground.

“I’m gonna get weird pretty soon. So buckle up buttercup, and remember this is all your fault!”

Stan huffed. He didn’t need to be reminded of his mistake every god damn minute. But maybe Kenny wasn’t as chill with going into a heat as he thought. And that made him feel very guilty.

The boys sat down in the tent illuminated by the surprisingly strong lantern light. From what he knew, omegas liked nesting. And though there wasn’t much to provide that, Stan still wrapped a blanket around Kenny. He opened a badly screen recorded Joker on his iPad to give themselves something to do other than wallow in nothingness. And it seemed to be working so far.

Kenny was obviously trying to hide his growing urges. He’d sometimes groan in pain, but tried to quickly hide it by commenting on the movie. He called it pretentious, knowing that Stan actually loves the movie just to piss him off and it worked fantastically. Kenny laughed as he sunk further into the blanket.

It was actually nice to hang out with Kenny when he was so docile and cuddly. Stan felt himself grow more relaxed but also… Giddier? He couldn’t explain it, but he found himself slipping out of the movie and it felt harder to collect his thoughts.

“Stan!” an outside voice called over. It was Kyle’s voice. Both of the boys sharply turned towards the door. Kenny looked at the exit, mesmerized, as if he was the one getting called. Stan got his shit together and gently pushed Kenny off him. “It’s okay, I’m going to check it out and come back.”

Kenny only groaned in response, but it seemed like he was too exhausted to do anything. He looked like a cat, Stan couldn’t help to pet his hair. He was so fucking hot, well, it was called a heat after all.

When it was fine, Stan stepped outside. Kyle was standing with two cups that smoked in his hand.

“Yo dude, what’s this?”

“We made hot chocolate. Omegas like sweet things, yeah? Thought it could help,” he said as he handed them over. Small marshmallows float on top.

“Woah, even marshmallows? I didn’t know you could toast something without burning, Kyle,” he teased.

Kyle puffed. “Cartman did it…” he silently admitted. “But hey, these are one of those store-bought packets so don’t expect anything fancy,” he quickly added. Stan laughed, but then noticed how the Kyle was looking at the ground instead. He also looked so tall, and so manly, had he always been this way? His nose seemed to be moving, was he sniffing him?

“Stan.”

“Hm?”

“You should get inside again. I-I think Kenny’s scent has set on you and I… I’m still an alpha you know.”

Oh, that’s why Kyle was acting anxious and distant. Stan got the memo and entered the tent again after thanking Kyle.

As soon as he entered, Kenny jumped on him. Stan used all of his balancing skill to preserve the hot coco in the cups. “Ken! Be careful, man!”

“I can’t bear this Stan, I feel so lonely,” Kenny whined. When his nose picked on the scent of chocolate, he was intrigued. “What is this?”

“Hot coco. Kyle and Cartman made them for us.”

Kenny smiled sheepishly. “Alphas care about us!” Stan smiled. “Sure, Ken.”

Stan managed to get Kenny back together again. But he was no longer commenting on the movie. He silently sipped on his chocolate and after it was all gone, he still stood in silence. Stan wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be worried when Kenny had those glassy eyes.

The blond’s face was flushed. His half lidded eyes looked unfocused and wet, creating a sickly but cute look with the intense blush on his cheeks. His breathing was growing more frantic by the seconds. Stan wasn’t sure why his was following Kenny’s. Another sweet smell filled the tent. Was Kenny growing more intense?

He fell over in Stan’s lap, which startled him. Then forced himself up to come face to face with him.

“Staaan…” Kenny said, as he rubbed his cheeks on his. Stan wondered why Kenny wasn’t begging for him, omegas were known to beg for any alpha or beta in proximity. Instead, he was doing that thing where omegas did to each other. Like some comforting ritual.

Stan felt himself grow hotter. Strangely, it wasn’t like he was into Kenny’s flirtatious attitude, but… Something else…

“Stan~ Should we invite the alphas~? You smell so sweet, they’ll love it,” Kenny purred. Stan’s heart started racing when he heard the word alpha. That sounded like a great idea. Stan sheepishly smiled as he laughed. His legs were getting all warmed up.

“Two alphas for the two of us~” Kenny said as he leaned into Stan’s neck, which made Stan whimper. Stan felt so hot. Everything Kenny said, he wanted it to happen. Even the word was strong enough to make him half-hard. The subconscious moan made him realize how hard he was. And realizing that, made him more and more aware of the situation.

Why would he need an alpha? What was the other scent in the tent? Why was he getting so aroused by the thought of…

Fuck.

Stan knew omega heats could trigger another omega’s heat. It was like a synchronizing thing. But he didn’t know they could get one to fucking manifest. If Stan didn’t feel all giddy and stupid, he would’ve been pretty upset and even angry about his situation. But this feeling beat any of the drugs he had tried. It wasn’t like he couldn’t think straight, even thinking crooked was difficult.

Stan started giggling silly. Kenny joined him. He wasn’t sure what to think when Kenny leaned in to kiss him, but he enjoyed it. It was a sloppy but cute kiss, as Kenny obviously had more tongue skills than Stan had. But Stan didn’t mind holding back and let Kenny do his thing. Kenny pulled Stan further, Stan could swear Kenny was trying to get inside of him. The movie was still going off in the background, which forced Stan to pause it without looking. It took a couple of tries.

The kiss grew particularly messy, messier than anything Stan had experienced at least. Kenny was drooling as he kissed him, his saliva trickling down Stan’s chin after getting mixed with his very own. But Stan couldn’t hold back. It was so nice to touch someone, to feel loved.

When they slowly broke the kiss, Kenny pushed Stan onto the ground and looked him in the eyes, smiling. “Stan, I would’ve never thought you were an omega too.”

“I’m noooot,” whined Stan.

“Oh, really? Can you not smell yourself? You smell wonderful Stan, it’s okay.”

“I’m not an omega Kennyyy,” Stan whined more, involuntarily paying attention to the beautiful vanilla scent that complimented Kenny’s tangerines.

Kenny wasn’t bothered by Stan’s unnecessary denial. “I just wanna get railed by an alpha right now. Do you?”

Stan was sweating. He felt his messy hair sticking to his forehead. Every word Kenny said made sense. More. He needed more of this feeling. He needed completion.

He only grew hotter with Kenny speaking. He was talking to his newly developing desires. Kenny grabbed the two pillows and a blanket. He arranged them in some weird way. But it made sense to Stan. In fact, he liked it.

When Kenny was finished, he was crawling out. Was Stan supposed to keep him in? Was he supposed to follow Kenny? Thinking proved unbearable, as there was another huge problem he needed to figure out.

The ultimate arousal.

“Ken… Don’t leave me, I can’t stand this,” Stan breathed out.

“It’s okay, we need the alphas, they’re outside I can smell them.”

Stan paid attention to the scents. Indeed, they were closer. A lot closer in fact. Weren’t they supposed to be really far away from the omega?

Stan’s thoughts were forced out of his head as he breathed in the strong scents. He just moaned in response and rubbed his legs together. There was a foreign wetness beneath him, not from the pre-cum but from his ass. The slick.

As his hands touched the wetness, he started weeping. It made everything way too real. He didn’t want this. That was not the future he envisioned, being an omega and ready to beg for his friends.

Kenny was shushing him. “Is okay is okay, don’t worry we’ll be fine,” he said as he cupped his face and pressed it on his chest. Taking the opportunity, Stan buried it in the orange parka and wept. Kenny planted tiny comforting kisses on his friend’s forehead and guided him to the nest he made. It seemed to work as Stan seemed to calm down a bit.

“Just what is going on here?”

Both omegas turned into the direction of the voice. It was Kyle, his head poking in. His eyes usually shone a bright green under that lantern light, but his full-blown pupils made his eyes look black. There was shouting in the back and angry footsteps approached to the tent as well.

“What the fuck is happening?!” Cartman poked his head under Kyle. The distress pheromones Stan had been signaling must’ve been pretty strong, coupled with two intense omega heats.

“Pleaaase,” Stan cried. “Help me please…. Eric, Kyle, come next to me please,” Stan begged as he was crying.

The alphas were both very confused. Their perception was picking up Stan’s obvious situation, but their logic was preventing them from fully comprehending it.

Cartman looked beneath him when he felt his pants were being pulled. Kenny had crawled there while he was busy inspecting Stan.

“Eric… Lay with me now.”

Cartman started blushing but it was accompanied by a panicked frown. “Let go off me Kenny! What the fuck!”

Kenny pulled himself upwards, getting into a sitting position. With a grin, he continued chanting Cartman’s name. Cartman’s hands were rolled into fists, his breathing got heavier. Kyle was holding him from making a move, but his grip was getting weaker each second as his focus was split between the two omegas; one being distressed above all of it.

“Kyle,” Stan called out. Kyle turned his head so fast that his neck could break. “Kyle please!”

Kyle swallowed, but he restrained himself with the last strength he had. He was still busy keeping Cartman in his place from begging Kenny. “Since when are you an omega?”

Stan was so upset with the questions already. He extended his arms and let the tears welling up in his eyes fall to his cheeks. “I’m… I don’t know. Come here, please, I don’t know what’s going on…”

Kyle let go of Cartman, who in return hurdled over Kenny. Kenny giggled in victory and pulled Cartman into a make out session. Meanwhile Kyle came between Stan’s expecting arms and hugged him tightly.

“It’s okay. I’m here.”

“Stay here. Don’t go,” Stan continued crying. Through his cloudy mind, his needs were very clear. He felt like he would die if Kyle let him go. Kyle continuously hushed and him and ran his fingers through Stan’s hair.

“I’ll keep you safe,” he whispered.

And with that, Stan felt the floodgates of his slick run through once more, wetting Kyle’s clothes as well. He whined in embarrassment, but Kyle didn’t look like he minded it. In fact, he was enamored by the feeling.

“Stan, I can’t resist it, you smell too good.”

“Then don’t resist it. Look,” he pointed at Cartman and Kenny, who were all over each other. Cartman was ripping at Kenny’s hoodie, but not even finding the proper intelligence to remove it properly. Kenny on the other hand, was moaning uncontrollably every time Cartman touched him.

“They do it.” Long sentences were hard, at the each of the sentence he exhaled heavily as it took great effort to talk through his heat.

Kyle looked sterner as he watched the other couple. The sternness concerned Stan, who started to tear up again. Kyle tried to soften his expression as he picked the unsuspecting omega up bridal style.

“It’s not polite to look at others. Let’s go to the other tent.”

Stan nodded and laid his head on Kyle’s chest. It was only when he got out of the initial tent that he realized how _good_ Kyle smelled. Without the influence of others, he could smell only Kyle. Such a comforting smell, like pines, freshly cut grass. He smelled like home.

Stan was so zoned out that he didn’t even notice Kyle laying him down. Kyle laid a chaste kiss on Stan’s forehead, the heat from his lips spread through his whole body.

“Stan, I can’t keep it in any longer,” Kyle spoke and pulled him closer. Stan felt the tip of Kyle’s boner brush against his hip, which resulted in a hormone explosion that game out as frantic moaning. Kyle must’ve been affected by it as well as Stan could feel his dick twitch. Kyle had to swallow before he could continue. “But is this what you want, Stan? Will you hate me if I continue?”

Stan continued whining and nipping on Kyle’s collar. Kyle sighed and positioned Stan to look into his eyes. “Stan, answer me, please.” Stan answered by getting teary eyed, just starting to cry. Kyle tightened his grip, he was getting tired and his control was slipping by the second.

“Answer, omega.”

Stan calmed down, stunned by the alpha’s command. There was no way an omega could resist a direct command like that, and Kyle knew that. Stan couldn’t even react how solid his omega-ness became hearing it from Kyle’s mouth.

He was forced to think thoroughly for the first time during this. Would he hate Kyle? He could never hate Kyle. He knew Kyle was gay, he knew himself to be straight. But he knew deep inside that he was attracted to Kyle, he tried to hush away the thoughts, he dated others to distract himself. But now the thoughts went from mere whispers to blaring speakers. He had to face it.

“I love you Kyle. It’s not just the heat. I love you.”

It was all it took for Kyle to grab Stan and start stripping him. Stan felt heat radiating from every spot Kyle touched him. It didn’t take long till Stan was completely exposed before Kyle but he felt no shame, he was happy. Kyle wasn’t going to strip himself at first, but he didn’t resist Stan pulling off his clothes and he was there with all of his glory for Stan’s eyes to feast upon.

Kyle’s body glistened with sweat. His muscular tone made Stan’s mouth water. The lantern light bounced off his body and gave it a lovely red tint that matched his hair. Stan whined to react his beauty. Luckily, Kyle was understanding of Stan’s inability to communicate and he took the lead.

He stood up and displayed his cock to Stan. It was swollen and red, so huge that Stan wasn’t sure if he could fit it in any of his hole. But that didn’t stop him from latching on his cock as soon as it was presented. He gained a grunt from Kyle with his inexperienced sucking.

It felt so huge in his mouth. Even if his mouth was stretched to its limits, he still had more to go. It frustrated him, but Kyle picked up the distress signals he sent out and hushed him, assuring him it was okay. Precum coated the insides of his mouth as he ran his tongue around the tip. He felt Kyle’s hands in his hair, slightly nudging him to go deeper. His eyes rolled back as his gag reflex was negated by the alpha’s presence, allowing the alpha to dig in deeper. Kyle’s curly pubes brushed against Stan’s nose, but not for long as Kyle didn’t want to force him beyond his limit.

Both of them were too built up anyways, so it didn’t take more than five pumps for Kyle to unload in Stan’s mouth. It was a weird feeling for sure. But Stan’s omega-side must’ve liked it as it rewarded him with a rush of rewarding hormones, causing him to come as well. Stan’s cheeks puffed up as they were filled with the never ending stream of Kyle’s cum.

Kyle pulled away and looked at Stan in the eyes, who still had the cum stored him his cheeks. “Swallow it,” he commanded.

Stan swallowed it all while staring dead into Kyle’s dilated pupils. He gasped for air he gulped it down, the salty taste still lingering on his lips.

But Kyle wasn’t done yet. In fact, he was just starting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world needs more bottom!stan, I'm here to deliver.
> 
> Sorry for changing the title and doing some adjustments, I'm sorry if it is confusing, I'm figuring this out as I go ^^"

Kyle laid Stan down on his back, kissing him gently all over as Stan enveloped Kyle’s face in his palm. He occasionally opened his mouth to utter something, but only low whimpers came out. Kyle enjoyed the sight before him, how Stan melted by his faintest touch.

“Do you love me too, Kyle?”

Kyle looked up from his kissing to look at Stan. His face was flushed red, blue wet eyes shining through like a beacon in the redness. His messy hair shone with sweat, his mouth lewdly drooling his excess lust.

It was easy for an alpha to utter a meaningless declaration of love before that wonderful sight. Stan looked gorgeous, a truly alpha dream. But to Kyle, it was more than the sheer lust of his nature. He had always loved Stan, but he came to terms with not having him. He only dated girls, and he was a beta who never showed interest in him. He swallowed the feelings over the years, but they resurfaced in that very moment. So he could have Stan after all, an omega Stan on top of that. It felt like a dream.

“I’ve always cherished you,” Kyle said and reached out to curl a lock of Stan’s hair around his finger. Stan smiled, at least he tried to, but his expression looked pained with need. Kyle chuckled and continued. “I thought it wouldn’t be possible to have you. You didn’t seem interested at all.”

“I thought,” Stan interrupted. “I thought it was wrong, I repressed it, Kyle please forgive me Kyle—”

“Shh,” Kyle gently hushed Stan who was about to have another crying fit. As far as Kyle was concerned, Stan was in such a vulnerable state that even slightly disappointing Kyle would have devastating repercussions. “But I can have you now.” Stan nodded.

Kyle pulled Stan into a kiss. It started innocently enough, but soon evolved into a make-out session. Kyle licked Stan’s lips before delving into his mouth, which Stan allowed and let Kyle do his thing. He was pretty passive about it, but Kyle didn’t mind. He could feel the warmth of Stan’s mouth, the wetness mixing with his own. He could almost taste the sweet omega hormones in Stan’s saliva. He heard Stan’s muffled moan, his cock twitching to the melodic sound.

Stan had never kissed a guy before let alone his hidden-crush childhood best friend. But it felt so good to let Kyle in. In his misty mind, this was what he was meant for. His body rewarded him with continuous pleasure for finding a suitable alpha. It was a bit painful to wait in order to get onto the real stuff, but not in a blueball way. It was a pleasant pain, accompanied by small pumps of pleasure to his system. He was just so happy he was able to assist his alpha.

The intense kiss sealed Stan’s life’s purpose. He had never felt this great before. Whether with a partner, or just by himself, it never reached this kind of euphoria. Stan knew he was already addicted, that he couldn’t live without Kyle’s alpha presence.

Kyle slowly laid him down again. Stan’s eyes tried to adjust the lights, but he was too far gone to be able to understand his surroundings. His eyes could only pick out Kyle, and just looking at his muscular body made his mouth water.

Kyle put a kiss on Stan’s thighs. He stared down at his exposed cock, which Stan was a bit embarrassed by but he contained it within himself. Kyle looked mesmerized. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered before giving Stan’s dripping cock a lick.

“Hnn—”

Kyle ignored Stan’s sounds, and took Stan’s cock into his mouth. Kyle was much more experienced, but it also helped that Stan’s dick was a bit smaller than Kyle’s. Stan thought he was going to lose his mind when Kyle effortlessly went all the way down. The direct and determined eye-contact made it way hotter. Stan had too much build-up in him anyways, so he felt himself ready to release.

“Not yet,” Kyle commanded and Stan’s body obliged. He started to groan, he needed to cum so bad. But he listened to his alpha. Kyle’s tongue circled around the tip of his cock, he put his hand over his mouth and moaned into in. Kyle got back up and loomed on top of him and stared down. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

“So are you,” Stan responded. Kyle smirked.

“I’m going to claim you now,” he leaned into Stan’s ear and whispered. “Do you want it?”

The word ‘claim’ sent jolts of pleasure to Stan’s groin. “I- I do…”

“How badly?” Kyle asked before biting Stan’s earlobe.

Stan could cum right there, but Kyle had told him to wait and his omega body took in the commands. “I want to be yours, please Kyle—Jesus fuck, please—”

Though Kyle liked to listen Stan begging, he couldn’t wait any longer as well. With a quick move, he grabbed Stan and but the tip at Stan’s entrance. Stan whined as the tip entered him, it felt weird. A good kind of weird, but weird nonetheless. It was an easy entrance thanks to all the slick Stan was producing, but the feeling was so foreign, so strange. Stan felt full, yet complete. He wrapped his arms around Kyle, let him go all the way.

Stan’s toes curled in pleasure when Kyle’s swollen cock was inside him fully. He whined, but his pain was kissed away by Kyle. He was so thankful for him, for being with him, for filling him.

“Stan, fuck, do you know how good this feels?”

“Kyleee…” Stan cried.

“You’re so good. You’re the best I’ve experienced.”

Stan got irrationally jealous of Kyle’s previous experiences, but the negative thoughts scattered away when Kyle pushed inside him again. The pressure in his ass was increasing with Kyle’s knot swelling up. Stan’s eyes rolled back. Kyle inside him, Kyle’s touch, Kyle’s smell… His whole world became Kyle. He didn’t want to ever wake up from his heat-drunk mind, he wanted to serve Kyle for the rest of his life. He relentlessly moaned, letting Kyle know how much he was enjoying this.

“Kyle! I’m going to—”

“Cum for me.”

Stan came in ropes, all over Kyle’s stomach. Kyle had this low alpha tone to his voice, which he was head over heels for. Stan’s relief wasn’t long, as omega orgasms were notorious for being short lived unless there was a knot.

They also recharged pretty quick. Even without much knowledge about the natured biology, Stan knew his erection wasn’t going to rest easy until a bond formed. But Kyle knew that too, and he wouldn’t leave Stan unsatisfied. Kyle took care of him after all.

Kyle fastened the pace. Stan was still not one hundred percent used to the new feeling, so he was still being antsy about it all. He could feel Kyle’s coarse pubes scratching his cheeks whenever he was balls-deep. But his nature allowed him to adjust, it allowed him to feel his greatest when there was an alpha inside him. An alpha he loved. Kyle buried his face into Stan’s neck, and Stan welcomed him as he put one hand on his hair and one hand on his back, hugging him.

“Stan,” Kyle muffled.

“Alpha…”

“I’m going to pull out soon, I’m close.”

“Nooo!” Stan weakly protested. “Don’t pull out, please.”

“But Stan—”

“I need you to fill me inside, I’m so empty,” Stan whined.

“If you want that, I’m going to mark you. Make you mine, so no one else can touch you,” Kyle uttered between his heavy breaths.

“Do it! Make me yours!”

It was weird for an omega to be this demanding and shout commands, but Kyle didn’t wait until he dug in. He bit down Stan’s neck, his bonding point. Stan let out a scream, tears of joy streaming down his cheeks. The hand on Kyle’s back clawed a mark across the redhead’s back. Stan used his legs to pull down Kyle closer, to feel him even deeper. The flood of hormones erased all of his reason.

He belonged to Kyle now. He could smell their scents adjusting and mixing together, creating a lovely assortment of smells that reminded Stan of home. Stan stuck his tongue out as he gasped for air, his drool leaking all over the place. He felt a huge wave of slick gushing out of his ass as well, but the exits were mostly blocked by Kyle’s swelling knot.

He could hear Kyle growling as he made his claim. He loved the growl, it was threatening but not towards him, towards anyone else that may want to lay a hand on Stan. The feel of a mark was nothing like anything he had tried before, it sent direct signals to his consciousness about being owned by his other half. He clung to Kyle, feeling he wouldn’t be live without him. The bite didn’t hurt at all, it felt erotic and pleasurable.

And just as he thought it couldn’t get any better, Kyle finally released his seed. Stan thought Kyle’s cock was big, god fucking damn when it swelled to form the knot it felt _insane_. Stan came a second time, this time a more conclusive orgasm, but it still made him scream. His legs started shivering when electrical jolts of orgasm attacked them. He could hear his own heart beat echoing in his ear drums.

Kyle pulled away from Stan’s neck, and stared down, a little bit of blood staining his sharp teeth and chin. “Ah, fuck,” he grunted. He reflexively tried to thrust again, but he couldn’t get his cock out of Stan’s hole. “Shit dude, I’ve never done this before.”

“Does it feel good?” Stan asked in a dreamy state.

“Oh yeah. It does.” When thrusting back didn’t work, he thrusted forward with a drawn-out moan. He could feel his dick pulsate inside Stan as it continued to empty his never-ending stream. “Do you feel good, love?”

Stan formed a stupid smile on his face at the pet name. “I do! I feel great!” Kyle smiled back as he tried to catch back his breath. Kyle greedily inhaled the happiness radiating from Stan. They had to wait a bit until his knot deflated, but it felt so great to knot someone. To know that Stan was completely his. He knew that they belonged together, and it was solidified with the bond.

Stan sighed, the post-orgasm tiredness hovering over him. Kyle thought his sleepiness was adorable. He drowned his omega with kisses on his cheeks and Stan giggled beneath him. They were so happy.

They stayed locked for about twenty minutes, which really just flashed by since they were enjoying the kissing session so much. Kyle slowly slipped out of Stan. Stan didn’t protest, his senses were already sated with the knotting. Excess cum leaked out of Stan’s hole.

Kyle took some breaths, as his rationality came back to him. He had just knotted Stan. And bonded him. His panic signals flared up as he thought of the risk of pregnancy. Stan looked at him with comforting eyes. “Are you okay, alpha?”

Kyle figured out that Stan was still phased out of it since he couldn’t call Kyle by name. Kyle had to be responsible, it wasn’t good to send out scent of distress to your recently bonded mate. He laid beneath him and pulled him into a hug. “I’m okay, we’re okay.”

Stan’s fingers trailed over the wounds he created on Kyle’s back. “Sorry.”

“I thought it was hot, honestly.”

Stan closed his eyes and leaned against Kyle with a serene smile on his face. “I’m so happy you were here, Kyle. I really wouldn’t prefer anyone else.”

Kyle raised his brows and continued caressed Stan’s hair. “Why, love?”

“I didn’t want to be in love with a guy, you know. But I was. I loved you. I tried to hide it, but heat helped me open,” he mumbled. “I can’t believe I have to be an omega,” he whined.

Kyle laughed. “I can’t believe either. I thought you’d turn out to be an alpha.”

“Right!” Stan agreed. “But this is kinda happy. I think. I don’t know, I want to sleep.”

Kyle kissed Stan’s bonding site. “Sleep then. In my arms.”

Stan obliged happily, purring as he let Kyle inhale his sweet scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed it ;)


End file.
